


ASleepyPhil

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oscars, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Phil fell asleep during the Oscars again and Dan takes care of him





	ASleepyPhil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/danielhowell/status/970510126724546561)

Dan giggled. Phil had done it again. He did this every year, so it shouldn’t be a surprise, but it was always unbearably cute in a way Dan never expected. 

One minute, they had been watching the Oscars together and the next Phil had been completely passed out on the couch, fringe pushed back out of his face. 

After taking the now-traditional “what a dork” picture and tweeting it, this time with a face close-up added to the mix, Dan pondered what to do. He really didn’t want to wake Phil up because he needed the sleep and would probably never fall back asleep, but staying the night on the couch would not end well for his back or his neck. 

Dan let out a long-suffering sigh and decided to try carrying Phil to bed. He’d done it before and succeeded with only a few close calls, but that was a while ago. Then again, he had been exercising more since then, so it would probably be easier. Dan thought risking it was worth it. 

 

Carefully removing the pillow from Phil’s grasp and moving the remote to safety, Dan wrapped Phil’s floppy arms around his neck and lifted his partner bridal-style. 

A few minutes and some minor stumbling later, Phil was in their bed and under the covers. Dan gently removed the glasses from his face and brushed his hair back off his forehead, leaning down to place a soft kiss there. 

Dan got himself into bed, as well, and snuggled into the softly-snoring Phil. 

“Goodnight, Phil. I love you,” he said, even though he knew Phil was asleep and wouldn’t respond. 

The Dan and Phil flat fell silent then, save only for the gentle snores of the two men in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
